Je suis là
by Sundae M
Summary: Bella et Charlie viennent de vivre une lourde perte. En colère, en deuil et malheureux, ils décident de déménager pour une nouveau départ. Un chamboulement. Des changements conséquents dans leur vie ! Pourquoi pas, une nouvelle étincelle ? Ils réapprendront à vivre, à rire et à aimer. Univers Alternatif.
1. Nouvelle vie

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici un nouvel O.S, univers alternatif. Il me tentait depuis un petit moment. Le rated M est pour un « lemon ». C'est le premier que j'écris alors bon … Il n'est pas extraordinaire, je vous en avertis. Je ne voulais pas en faire davantage en fait. C'était un essai plus qu'autre chose.

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes qui traînent et que je n'ai pas vu ni corrigé !

Je vous avertis aussi que je ne le trouve vraiment pas « bien », enfin, pas plus que ça. Je n'en suis pas entièrement satisfaite.

En espérant qu'il vous plaise,

je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ Tous les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec eux.

* * *

Mon regard restait accroché à l'extérieur. Papa avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées, derrière le volant. Je savais à quoi il pensait. À la même chose que moi. Tout était devenu si difficile dernièrement … la douleur se peignait sur chacun de nos visages. Sur ceux de nos voisins. Sur ceux de nos amis. Sur ceux de notre tribu. Tous, savaient que plus rien ne serait pareil. Moi, plus que n'importe qui, savait qu'il ne serait bientôt plus là. Il lui serait impossible de tenir plusieurs années, aussi je profitais de tous nos moments passés ensemble. Je me plaisais de chaque geste, chaque parole, chaque sourire qu'il m'offrait. Je le ressentais, il n'était déjà presque plus là. Il tenait bon pour moi, mais je n'étais pas suffisante, je ne pouvais pas apaiser sa douleur et il le savait. Ils se savaient tous. J'avais vu la compassion et la pitié de tout le monde. Certains avaient bien essayé de m'éloigner de mon père, mais j'avais besoin de lui à présent. Plus que jamais, j'avais besoin de sa présence et son soutien. J'avais besoin de son aide et de sa compréhension. C'était la raison de notre départ. Partir, s'échapper d'ici, afin de pouvoir nous éloigner des souvenirs. J'avais conscience qu'il reviendrait, seul, afin de la rejoindre. Mais ça attendrait. Combien de temps ? Je ne saurais le dire. Je soupirais. Quitter les miens avait été plus douloureux que je ne l'aurais cru. Là où j'avais besoin de mon père et mes amis, lui avait besoin de moi et seulement de ma présence. Il avait pris la décision de partir, je n'avais eu d'autre choix que de le suivre. Notre tribu s'était assuré que nous ne serions pas perdus. Notamment moi. Ils avaient contraint mon père de déménager dans une autre tribu. Pour mon développement, avaient-ils dis. Je savais que c'était bien plus que cela. Ils avaient utilisé cette excuse devant moi, mais sous-entendu largement plus devant mon père. Comme si j'étais trop idiote pour comprendre que c'était ma colère qu'il fallait que j'apprenne à gérer, et que cette nouvelle tribu allait m'y aider. Comme si j'étais trop stupide pour avoir saisi l'allusion. Ces Quileutes étaient comme nous. Ni plus, ni moins. Je le savais. Ils le savaient. Néanmoins, je leur étais reconnaissante pour cela. Ils ne me laissaient pas seule, à comprendre et découvrir toutes les nuances qu'il fallait que j'apprenne à contrôler.

Je soupirais, détournant mon regard de l'extérieur. Papa avait décidé que le déménagement se ferait ainsi, en voiture. Il avait refusé de vendre ou délaisser nos affaires. Il avait loué les services d'une entreprise de déménagement. Nos meubles et affaires devaient déjà être arrivées. La route était longue. Nous avions quitté notre réserve au Nord du Montana en début de journée, très tôt, là où les déménageurs étaient partis quelques jours auparavant. Papa décida de s'arrêter pour la nuit à Spokane, à la frontière de Washington. Il appela le chef Pikuni afin de le rassurer sur notre trajet et notre état. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il me rejoignit et nous cherchâmes un restaurant. Nous en repérâmes un rapidement puis reprîmes nos recherches mais pour un hôtel cette fois.

La nuit se révéla calme et reposante. Encore une fois, nous dûmes nous lever tôt. Je pris le volant pour la matinée, conduisant en direction de Seattle. Je m'arrêtais à Ellensburg, le temps de remettre de l'essence et papa fit le reste du chemin. Je le voyais jeter quelques coups d'oeil anxieux dans ma direction. Mes mains tremblaient parfois. Mon corps était tendu à l'extrême et je me sentais oppressée. Il accéléra l'allure, Tacoma puis Olympia. Nous y fîmes une halte, nous reposant un instant, puis il reprit le volant en empruntant la route 101. Nous longeâmes le parc Olympic et les baies lorsqu'il se retourna vers moi encore une fois. Je soupirais d'agacement.

 **« Si tu le souhaites Bella, je peux m'arrêter. Tu n'auras qu'à traverser par le parc et nous nous rejoignons à la réserve, qu'en penses-tu ? »** me proposa-t-il.

Je l'observais, indécise. Je ne l'avais pas laissé seul depuis l'incident, soit plusieurs semaines. Je sentais une pression depuis quelques jours déjà et j'essayais vraiment de la contenir au mieux. Je n'avais pas eu d'excès de colère, ni aucune raison pour le faire. Voyant mon hésitation, il reprit.

 **« Tu sais procéder désormais. Je te fais pleinement confiance. Si cela t'angoisse trop, alors retrouvons-nous au croisement de la 101 et de la 110. Nous ferons le reste du chemin ensemble. »**

 **« D'accord, on fait ainsi. Pour combien de temps en auras-tu ? »**

 **« Environ trois heures. Il nous restera une dizaine de minute ensuite. »** me répondit-il.

 **« Très bien. Je te dis à tout à l'heure dans ce cas. »**

Je sortis de la voiture et courus jusqu'à la lisière du parc Olympic. Je me cachais derrière plusieurs arbres alors que j'entendais la camionnette de mon père redémarrer. Je me déshabillais rapidement, plaçant mes vêtements dans un sac plastique et laissais libre cours à la pression que je ressentais. J'éclatais en un bruit de déchirement et d'os cassés. Je me retrouvais dès lors sur mes quatre pattes. Je me secouais, appréciant la sensation de mes coussinets sur la terre humide. J'attrapais mon sac dans ma gueule et m'empressais de courir, dégourdissant mes membres. Je pris plaisir à allonger mes foulées, prenant de la vitesse. Je fis plusieurs allées et retours, m'enivrant de l'odeur des animaux, de l'humidité, de l'herbe et des arbres. J'entendis plus que je ne vis différents mammifères. Des ours, des pumas, des coyotes, des chauves-souris … tous me rappelaient mon environnement, ma vie, mes habitudes chez les Pikunis. Il n'y manquait que les loups du Canada et les lynx. Je chassais mes souvenirs et m'arrêtais près d'un petit ruisseau où je m'abreuvais. Je repris le chemins vers le nord, m'amusant à repousser mes limites. Une nouvelle fois, je tendis mes pates au maximum de mes capacités, allongeant mes foulées. Mes griffes étaient rentrées, me laissant le loisir d'augmenter plus encore ma vitesse. Je sentais ma respiration devenir laborieuse et mon cœur battre en un rythme effréné. J'aimais ces sensations. Je continuais de courir lorsque j'entendis deux autres bruits de course, derrière moi. Clairement, ils étaient tout aussi rapide que moi, si ce n'était plus. Ce n'était pas le bruit qui m'inquiétait plus que cela, mais plutôt qu'ils semblaient me pourchasser. J'augmentais mon rythme tout en me concentrant. Ce n'était pas exactement un bruit de course, du moins, pas comme la mienne. Ce n'était pas là le bruit de pattes qui martelaient le sol. Non, c'était un son plus feutré, semblable à des chaussures marchant sur l'herbe humide. J'entendis vaguement une sonnerie de téléphone ainsi qu'une discussion. Je n'en saisis malheureusement pas le sens. Je m'approchais plus encore de la route 101 et la traversais, sautant au dessus de la camionnette de mon père. Je le vis m'observer, surpris et mécontent. J'osais regarder en arrière, pour apercevoir deux autres personnes, toujours à mes trousses. Je suivis la route 110, à l'abri des arbres, gardant ainsi un œil sur la camionnette de mon père. Je le vis accélérer, sûrement pour être aussi rapide que je l'étais. Le bruit de course finit par se ralentir derrière moi. Je me crus saine et sauve un instant, lorsque d'autres bruits de course arrivèrent vers moi. J'étais désormais encerclée. Des animaux face à moi. Des vampires derrière. Et mon père avait disparu de mon champ de vision. Je haletais, secouais la queue, nerveuse, et réfléchis aux options que j'avais. Je sentais les odeurs distinctes des vampires. Je semblais être sur une ligne de puanteur. Ils devaient passer ici régulièrement et je ne compris pas comment les loups, face à moi, autorisaient cette abomination. J'entendis divers grognement derrière moi. Je me retournais vivement et un grognement bien plus féroce que les leurs sortit de ma poitrine. Babines retroussées, regard sombre, je les fixais, attendant qu'ils osent recommencer. Un blond, d'une trentaine d'année, s'avança.

 **« J'aimerais parler à Sam s'il vous plaît. »** réclama-t-il.

Un des loups qui étaient désormais dans mon dos bougea, puis un homme apparu à mes côtés.

 **« Je suis navré, mais vous avez trahi le traité. Il était clairement stipulé que vous ne deviez pas empiétez sur notre territoire. »** dit-il mauvais.

 **« Et bien, le traité n'a pas été trahi, puisque ce loup n'est pas l'un des nôtres. »** répliqua le Quileute.

 **« Il dit vrai. Il semble aussi surpris de la présence de ce loup que nous. »** répliqua un rouquin.

 **« Je ne veux pas vous embêter messieurs, mais il serait peut-être plus poli de dire louve, ou elle. »** se risqua une femelle au long cheveux blond. **« Je ne pense pas que cela lui plaise que vous parliez d'elle comme d'un homme. Je vous savez sexiste, voire macho, mais pas à ce point ! »** continua-t-elle.

 **« Nous ne le sommes pas. Nous avons déjà une louve parmi nous. »** cracha le fameux Sam.

 **« Et on voit avec quelle gentillesse et quel amour vous la traitez ! »** fit-elle mauvaise.

Je fus surprise qu'une femelle prenne la défense d'une de mes semblables. J'observais derrière moi et aperçus la dite-louve, tête baissée. Je reculais vers elle, gardant un œil sur les vampires. Je posais mon museau sous sa tête et la forçais à la relever. Elle devait être fière d'elle et de ce qu'elle était. Elle ne devait pas se soumettre ainsi et encore moins se sentir si honteuse. J'entendis les pas de mon père arriver vers nous. Il lui fallut une dizaine de minute pendant lesquelles plus personne n'osa bouger. Je secouais la tête, l'observant s'approcher de nous. Je me posais à ses côtés, prête à en découdre avec ces vampires. Mon père ne leur servirait pas de nourriture !

 **« Et bien ! Toi qui te sentais différente auprès des Pikunis et les loups de Canada, là, tu seras plus conquise ! »** rigola-t-il

 **« Charlie Swan, tribu Pikuni ? »** demanda Sam.

 **« Oui. Et Bella sous sa forme de louve. Chez nous, ils se modifient en loup de Canada. Elle était la seule louve, et surtout, la seule sous la forme de loup gris. Autant dire qu'elle ne se sentait pas à sa place ! »** s'amusa-t-il.

C'était bien la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines que je le voyais blaguer de cette façon. Je fus attendrie et émue de la voir ainsi. Peut-être ne partirait-il pas, finalement. Peut-être ce déménagement lui ferait le plus grand bien.

 **« Qui avons-nous là ? »** l'interrogea mon père.

 **« Ceux sont les Cullen. Une famille de vampire végétarienne. Ils s'abreuvent de sang animal, d'où la couleur de leur yeux. »**

 **« C'est un humain, vous ne pouvez pas lui révéler ça ! »** rouspéta le blond trentenaire.

 **« Je suis tout aussi humain que vous ! »** cracha mon père.

J'entendis les vampires discuter à voix basse. Ils semblaient se poser des questions et ne pas savoir comment agir.

 **« Nous passerons outre, pour cette fois ! Mais qu'elle ne trahisse pas le traité, une fois de plus ! Ou bien, je laisserais mes enfants l'attraper. »** déclara-t-il.

Je ricanais. Déjà n'avaient-il pas su m'attraper quelques minutes avant, alors pourquoi le pourraient-ils une autre fois ?

 **« Encore leur en faut-il la capacité ! »** annonça mon père, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

 **« J'indiquerais aux nouveaux habitants de la Push le traité ainsi que les limites Cullen ! »** dit Sam, tentant visiblement d'apaiser les tensions.

Mon père attrapa le sac entre mes babines et passa sa main dans mon pelage.

 **« Je pose ton sac derrière la maison. Amuse toi encore un peu, tu t'es retenue bien trop longtemps. »** me chuchota-t-il. **« Sam, je suppose que tu es l'Alpha de la meute. Bella n'a jamais eu d'Alpha, de part la différente de la métamorphose avec le reste de la tribu Pikuni. Je suppose qu'il faudra qu'elle se soumette à toi, pour intégrer votre meute. Je t'avertis qu'elle aura beaucoup de mal et qu'elle risque de montrer parfois des signes de résistance. Ne sois pas trop dur, ou bien tu auras à faire à moi ! »** l'avertit-il.

Sam hocha de la tête. Il lui précisa que ce soir, il y aurait un feu avec la meute au complète et que nous devrions être présent, avant de repartir et de transmuter. Je secouais la queue, heureuse. Je fixais la louve. Nous serions deux. Je n'étais plus seule. Je lui sautais dessus, joueuse, alors qu'elle me grogna dessus. Je rigolais, ce qui ressemblais plus à une toux. Les loups m'encerclèrent, me reniflant. Je suppose qu'il fallait qu'ils s'imprègnent tous de mon odeur. Étrangement, ils n'étaient que deux à avoir un pelage grisâtre, la louve et un autre, plus petit. Sam, lui, était entièrement noir. Deux autres loups étaient bruns. Lorsqu'ils eurent finis, ils se reculèrent et je pus m'élancer à travers la forêt de la Push. Elle était bien plus petite que celle du parc Olympic mais elle y était dense. C'était plaisant. Je sentais les effluves de l'eau salée provenant de l'océan.

Après m'être promenée un long moment aux côtés de l'autre louve, je repartis vers la route. J'y pistais l'odeur de mon père jusqu'à la maison. Notre maison. Elle bordait la forêt où je me trouvais. J'aperçus mon sac et courus pour le récupérer. Je retournais dans les bois, me changeais et rentrais à l'intérieur.

 **« C'est toi Bella ? »** cria mon père depuis la cuisine, inquiet.

 **« Oui ! »**

Je le rejoignis en quelques enjambées.

 **« Tu cuisines ? »** lui demandais-je, curieuse.

 **« Oui, pour le feu de camp, ce soir. Va te préparer en attendant. »** me demanda-t-il.

Je pris le temps de visiter ma nouvelle maison. La cuisine se trouvait sur la droite de la porte d'entrée alors que le salon se trouvait à gauche. Je longeais le couloir qui séparait les deux premières pièces, gardant l'étage pour la suite. J'arrivais devant une ouverture sur une salle à manger et une autre porte qui s'avéra être la buanderie. Je montais alors l'escalier et débouchais sur un couloir avec plusieurs portes fermées. J'ouvris la première et tombais sur la salle de bain. Les trois autres étaient des chambres. Papa avait déjà commencé à ranger ses affaires. Mes meubles et cartons étaient installés dans la seconde. Les murs étaient peint en un marron clair, chaleureux et le sol semblait être un parquet, tout en bois clair. Mon lit, mon bureau et mon armoire avaient été posés à la va vite et j'envisageais déjà de tout déplacer à ma manière. J'attrapais l'une de mes valises, récupérais une chemise légère, un short ainsi que ma trousse de toilette. Je rangeais mes quelques produits et pris ma douche.

J'avais bien du mal à m'adapter aux changements de mon corps. J'avais grandi de dix bon centimètres depuis ma première modification, avoisinant désormais les 1 mètre 75. Papa m'avait dit que je risquais de grandir encore, ce qui avait provoqué ma colère, puis ma seconde mutation. Je ne voulais pas grandir davantage. Je voulais rester femme ! Je ne souhaitais pas être une géante ! Il avait bien essayé de me calmer, puis de me rassurer, mais rien n'avait fonctionné. Aujourd'hui encore, cela me faisait peur. J'espérais avoir des réponses auprès de la louve. Mes cheveux, eux, étaient toujours aussi long, ce qui rendait les poils de mon loup légèrement plus long que la normal. Contre l'opinion des Pikunis, j'avais refusé de les couper. J'étais prêt à m'opposer aux Quileutes également. Hors de question que je ne l'ai coupe ! Ma poitrine s'était étrangement développée. Ou plutôt, mes formes en général ! La température de mon corps était constamment élevée, trop élevée. Je prenais mes douches froides pour m'apaiser un temps soit peu. Mes sens s'étaient développés. Mes muscles aussi. On aurait pu croire que je subissais la puberté avec quelques années de retard !

Je pris mon temps pour m'habiller puis descendis rejoindre mon père. Je l'aidais à porter ce qu'il avait cuisiné ainsi que quelques bouteilles jusqu'à la plage. Il y avait déjà des personnes. Un homme en fauteuil roulant patientait devant le sable, attendant visible qu'un des gars reviennent vers lui. J'apercevais vaguement Sam au loin, entouré de quatre jeunes et d'une femme. Il y avait deux autres hommes et une femme, plus âgés, qui allumaient un feu tout en discutant. Mon père me poussa vers eux, déposant nos affaires près du feu. Il se tourna ensuite vers eux, me tirant plus près de lui.

 **« Bonsoir, je m'appelle Charlie Swan et voici ma fille Bella. De la tribu Pikuni. »** avança-t-il.

 **« Bonsoir. Je suis Sue Clearwater. Voici mon mari Harry et Quil Senior Ateara. »** se présenta la femme. **« Il y a aussi Billy, que Jacob doit aller secourir. »** rigola-t-elle.

En effet, un des acolytes de Sam courut jusqu'à l'homme paralysé. Il l'attrapa dans ses bras, prit le fauteuil d'une main et vint vers nous. Il le déposa et le réinstalla à nos côtés tandis que Billy le remerciait. Jacob me fixa un instant, me fit un sourire en coin, puis regarda ses amis derrière lui. Visiblement, ils n'étaient pas content. Sam et un autre commencèrent à se disputer sévèrement. La femme qui était avec eux se rapprocha de l'alpha. Suite à ce geste il sembla se calmer un instant et fixa durement l'autre gars. Lequel vociféra à l'encontre de Sam. Ses membres tremblaient alors qu'ils se disputaient toujours autant. Je m'inquiétais pour la jeune femme dont le cœur battait au même rythme que les humains normaux. Sam la fit passer dans son dos alors qu'il semblait grogner sur son collègue.

 **« Jacob va essayer de calmer tout ça s'il te plaît. Surtout Paul. Quitte à l'emmener dans les bois. Je ne veux pas de ça ce soir ! »** Soupira Billy.

Je grognais de mécontentement. Depuis quand on devait se priver de se transformer quand on en ressentait le besoin ? C'était absurde ! Et pourquoi ne calmer qu'un seul ? Pourquoi pas les deux ? C'était injuste pour ce Paul ! Une dispute se faisait à deux, et non tout seul. Je m'agaçais de cette vision si fausse, comme si Sam était leur petit protégé, celui qu'il ne fallait pas embêter.

 **« Bella, tu te retiens. Nous ne sommes pas dans le Montana, mais à Forks. Peut-être ne sont-ils pas comme chez nous. »** me reprit mon père.

 **« Comment ça ? »** intervint Sue.

Mon père m'observa, mal à l'aise et furieux à mon encontre.

 **« Dans notre réserve, nous n'intervenons pas dans les disputes entre loup. Ils règlent ça entre eux, en se battant s'il le faut. Nous ne les contraignons pas à se retenir, et s'ils doivent muter parce qu'ils ont un trop plein de colère, alors nous les laissons faire. En général, les disputes mènent à des combats, et une fois cela fait, tout s'apaise. Il n'y a plus de tensions. Les choses sont dites et comprises. »** expliqua papa.

Les anciens hochèrent la tête, sourcils froncés. Ils ne devaient pas procéder ainsi ici. Ils n'avaient pas intérêt à me contraindre, surtout en ce moment !

 **« Ma fille a muté pour la première fois il n'y a que quelques mois. Elle n'a jamais été contrainte à devoir se retenir et … disons que notre situation actuelle a induis beaucoup de colère en elle. »** sous-entendit-il.

 **« Votre femme était-elle votre imprégnée ? »** osa demander Billy.

Je grognais sur lui, plaquant mes mains tremblantes contre mes cuisses.

 **« Non, elle ne l'était pas. Très peu de Pikuni trouve leur imprégné. Est-ce un phénomène récurrent chez vous ? »**

 **« Assez oui. Pour cette nouvelle génération, il y a déjà eux trois imprégnations. Sam avec Emily que vous voyez plus loin. Jared et Kim ainsi que Quil junior et Claire, qui n'est encore qu'une enfant. Ils seront là bientôt. »** avoua Harry.

 **« Permettez moi, mais, comment en êtes-vous sûr ?** » les provoquais-je.

 **« Parce que ça se ressent. Parce que ça se voit, de la manière dont ils sont ensemble. Parce que si les loups s'éloignaient de leur imprégnée, alors ils en mourraient. »** me dit calmement Billy.

Chez nous, ce n'était qu'un mythe. Il n'y en avait jamais eu. Ni dans la génération de papa, ni dans la mienne. D'après ce qu'on m'avait dis, même la génération de grand-père n'en avait pas connu. C'était pour dire !

Après une vingtaine de minute, nous étions bien plus nombreux sur la plage qu'à notre arrivée. Les anciens s'étaient rassemblés. Ils nous avaient présentés, papa et moi, au reste des Quileutes. Ils avaient poursuivi sur leur légende, différente de la nôtre. Pour le moment, les loups étaient agités. Ils semblaient attendre quelque chose. Je sentais l'odeur de la louve avec laquelle je m'étais promenée. Je l'avais aperçue et elle m'avait sourie. Ses cheveux étaient noir de jais, coupés au carré. Elle avait une carrure semblable à la mienne, bien qu'un peu plus musclé que moi. Elle était plus grande aussi. Elle s'était placée aux côtés d'un adolescent, proche des Clearwater.

Après un long moment, une fois toutes les réserves de nourriture englouties, les Quileutes se séparèrent et rentrèrent chez eux. Sauf quelques uns. Nous étions encore une quinzaine. C'est Billy qui prit la parole.

 **« Charlie, Bella, voici la meute au complet. Il arrive que nous nous réunissions tous, pour aider nos bébés loups à faire face à leur responsabilité. Nous sommes le conseil. La génération nous précédent a conclu un traité avec les Cullens. Sam vous a expliqué la raison : ils se nourrissent de sang animal. »** dit-il.

Il nous fixa calmement, puis se tourna vers le vieux Quil.

 **« Les sangsues ne sont pas les bienvenues sur notre territoire. Nous devons pas aller sur le leur. Si ils mordent ou se nourrissent d'un humain, le traité est rompu. Dans ce cas, nous pourrons traquer et détruire les sang-froids. »** résuma-t-il.

 **« Maintenant Bella, si tu veux faire parti de la meute, il te faudra te soumettre à l'alpha. Sam. »** m'annonça Harry.

Je l'observais, puis tournais mon regard vers le-dit Sam. Je me risquais à fixer la louve.

 **« L'une des vampire a dis que la louve était maltraitée. Si c'est le cas, je ne me soumettrais pas. »** répliquais-je.

J'entendis Sue hoqueter, alors que Harry fronçait les sourcils.

 **« Leah ? »** l'appela Sue.

Celle-ci baissa le regard sur ses pieds. J'hésitais à m'approcher et lui relever le visage. Je n'aimais pas la voir aussi affaiblie devant les autres.

 **« Nous en la maltraitons pas ! »** Rugit Sam en se redressant.

 **« Ah non ? »** répliqua la concernée. **« Parce que m'empêcher de muter avec un ordre alpha c'est quoi ça ? Tu n'as pas le droit d'abuser de ton pouvoir alpha comme tu le fais ! Tout ça pourquoi ? Parce que ça t'emmerde d'entendre mes pensées haineuse à ton encontre ! Et bien je suis navrée si ton imprégnation m'a détruite ! »** Cracha-t-elle.

J'aperçus vaguement Emily regarder ses chaussures. Billy, lui, fit un signe à Jacob, puis demanda à l'ensemble de la meute.

 **« Est-il vrai ce que Leah dit ? Sam lui a-t-il interdit de muter sous ordre alpha ? »**

 **« Oui »** chuchotèrent certains.

 **« Paul ? »**

L'homme glissa un regard à Sam, puis se tourna vers Billy et Jacob.

« **Ce n'est pas pour rien que je m'emporte si souvent envers Sam. Je ne cautionne pas ce qu'il fait. C'était un bon alpha avant. Mais depuis que Leah a muté, il est devenu mauvais. Il ne lui parle que par ordre alpha, abusant clairement de ça sur elle. Il lui est arrivé de lui ordonner plusieurs tours de garde à la suite, afin de l'épuiser et qu'elle ne mute pas avant quelques jours. »** grogna-t-il. Ses mains tremblaient. Il les ferma en poing avant de reprendre. **« Il l'humilie constamment. Dès que vous avez le dos tourné. Tant et si bien, qu'elle s'est liée d'amitié avec la sangsue au cheveux blond. Parce que c'est la seule qui la soutient et l'apaise quand à sa stérilité temporaire. C'est la seule qui lui parle comme à une véritable louve et non comme à un chien domestique. Ce que j'en pense c'est que le véritable alpha devrait enfin prendre ses responsabilités et faire dégager Sam là où il se croit invincible ! »** conclut-il.

Je le vis se contenir autant qu'il le pouvait mais lrosque Sam démentit le tout en criant des injures à l'encontre de Paul, celui-ci explosa en un gigantesque loup gris. Ses poils argentés se dressèrent sur son dos alors qu'il grognait férocement sur Sam. Celui-ci éloigna son imprégné avant de se ruer sur le loup, se transformant à son tour. Billy ordonna à Jacob de faire quelque chose. Celui-ci muta en loup aubrun, presque couleur rouille. Il s'interposa entre les deux et grogna sur le loup noir. Ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire. Je supposais qu'il donna un ordre alpha puisque le loup gris se courba. Jacob s'accroupit légèrement mais semblait faire résistance. Les grognements s'intensifièrent entre Sam et Jacob. Aucun d'eux ne semblait vouloir céder. Le loup brun-rouge se remit debout, petit à petit, donna un coup de patte au loup noir. La férocité et la stature de Jacob m'impressionnaient. Il imposait une sorte de respect et de force. Il gronda, avant d'aboyer. Le loup noir, à son contraire, semblait fléchir de plus en plus, jusqu'à finir couché sur le sable. Il glapissait, semblant pleurer sur son sort. Jacob se tenait fièrement sur ses pattes, regardant méchamment Sam, qui eut un couinement plaintif. Billy me désigna chacun des membres, puis leur ordonna de se transformer. Je me rapprochais de la louve grise clair, presque blanche et caressais la fourrure de Leah. Son frère, Seth, avait une couleur sable et je ne l'avais pas vu plus tôt dans la journée. J'enregistrais leur effluve, puis passais aux côtés du loup gris, tacheté de noir, Embry. Lui aussi était absent. À ses côtés, le loup brun Jared ainsi que Jacob se tenaient fièrement. Je passais outre Sam, passant à l'animal beige, Quil junior. Je finis en me postant vers le loup gris. Je laissais ma main parcourir son pelage, remontant ma main le long de son flan jusque entre ses oreilles. Je le grattais gentiment, flairant son odeur. Il sentait bon ! Une bonne odeur de chocolat à la menthe. Je redescendis ma main le long de sa mâchoire, souriant à son ronronnement.

 **« Bella ! »** m'interrompit Billy.

Je me retournais, délaissant le loup.

 **« Transforme toi, s'il te plaît »**. Me demanda Sue.

Je pris le temps de m'éloigner des autres, me cachant dans les bois comme Leah l'avait fait. Je me déshabillais, me transformais, et revint en trottinant. Je vis Sue sourire de contentement, les yeux brillants. Billy et Harry se regardèrent, avant de sourire, eux aussi. Je m'approchais de la meute, m'assis dans le sable et laissais ceux qui ne connaissaient pas mon odeur me renifler à leur tour. Paul prit son temps, tout comme je l'avais fait, me tournant autour. Ma louve appréciait son comportement. Elle trépignait d'impatience pour pouvoir aller jouer. Mais elle savait qu'avant ça, elle devait se soumettre à l'alpha. Je m'avançais lentement vers Jacob, l'observant dans les yeux. Je m'assis, puis me courbais devant lui. L'instant d'après, plusieurs voix claquaient dans ma tête et je grognais.

 _Tu t'y habitueras._ Murmura la voix de Leah dans ma tête.

 _Bienvenue parmi nous._ Chuchota celle de Jacob.

Je glapis, heureuse d'appartenir enfin à une meute. Les loups des Pikuni étaient différents. Ou plutôt, j'étais différente. Je n'avais donc pas pu intégrer leur meute. Leah se colla contre moi, posant sa tête sur mon dos.

 _Hey les gars ! On a deux louves pour nous !_ Rigola Embry.

Leah lui grogna dessus, se détachant de moi. Seth sauta sur le dos de son ami, le faisant tomber dans le sable. Sa sœur le rejoignit et l'aida. Jacob était assis plus loin, Jared près de lui. Ils semblaient se plaire de la vue qu'ils avaient.

 _Que des gamins !_ Soupira Paul.

Je l'observais du coin de l'œil, courus vers lui et lui sautais dessus. Il me grogna dessus, mécontent.

 _Oh allez ! Amuse toi ! Être un loup, ou une louve, ce n'est pas qu'arracher les têtes des sangsues._ Lui susurrais-je.

Je me relevais et attendis qu'il en fasse de même. Il se roula sur le côté, se redressant sur ses pattes. Il se secoua, m'envoyant du sable entre les poils. Il s'approcha de moi et me poussa doucement.

 _Je vais te faire mal_ , ricana-t-il.

 _On va voir ça !_ Riais-je.

Ses yeux se fixèrent dans les miens, joueur. Ses pupilles fluorescentes de par la nuit, m'éblouirent. Je ne pus détacher mes yeux des siens, me rapprochant même lentement de lui. Le temps sembla s'arrêter. La vie cessa d'être. La douleur disparu. Le chagrin s'envola. Mon passé s'effaça. Il ne resta plus que lui. Nous. L'amour naissant. Je trouvais un sens à ma vie. Une raison d'être et de continuer à vivre. Tout à coup, tout me parût plus beau, plus délicieux, plus exquis. Tout me parût plus sincère, plus sensuel, plus intéressant. Soudain, je trouvais un but à mon avenir : rendre ce loup heureux. Le voir sourire. L'entendre rire. Voir ses yeux briller de cet éclat si envoûtant.

 **« L'imprégnation en direct ! »** marmonna Charlie.

Le loup gris frotta son museau contre le mien, passa sa langue râpeuse contre mon poil puis vint se frotter contre moi. Son odeur se mélangea à la mienne. Il me poussa, m'allongeant, et se position contre moi. Il me lava les oreilles, puis le museau, et le reste de mon poil. J'attendis patiemment qu'il finisse pour faire de même alors que la possessivité s'introduisait en moi. Ma louve le réclamait. Il était sien et personne d'autre ne l'aurait. Elle voulait le marquer, montrer au monde qu'il était à elle. Elle se coucha sur lui, le cachant des autres. Il roula sur le côté, se mit sur moi avant de me mordiller une patte. Il laissa sa langue pendre, m'observant amoureusement.

 **« Il faudrait peut-être intervenir ? »** râla papa au loin.

 **« Si tu interviens, toi ou quelqu'un d'autre, il serait probable que Paul nous attaque. »** répliqua Billy.

 **« Pourquoi ça ? »**

 **« Ils viennent de s'imprégner. Tant qu'ils ne se marqueront pas, personne ne saura s'approcher de l'un deux. »** expliqua Harry.

 **« Comment ça ? Dans nos légendes, il n'y avait aucune précision de cela. »** fit papa, surpris.

 **« Ceux sont deux loups. Pas un loup et une humaine. Ça ne veut pas dire que leur imprégnation est différente, seulement que les deux voudront se marquer. L'humaine imprégnée ne cherche pas forcément à marquer le loup. D'autant que c'est l'imprégnée qui choisit la relation qu'ils auront : amicale, fraternelle ou amoureuse. L'imprégnée à le pouvoir sur leur avenir en quelque sorte. »** répondit Billy.

 **« Nous avons deux loups qui se sont mutuellement imprégnés. Ils pourront choisir ensemble de ce qu'il va advenir d'eux. Mais surtout, leurs loups intérieurs vont être extrêmement possessif. Un loup a du mal à vivre loin de son imprégné. Je ne sais pas comment ça va agir sur eux. »** rajouta le vieux Quil.

 **« Je crois qu'il ne faut pas t'attendre à voir ta fille rentrer chez toi avant demain ! »** ria Sue.

Paul sembla empli de nervosité tout à coup. J'en profitais pour le pousser et m'élançais dans la forêt, je l'entendis se relever et courir vers moi. Il me rattrapais alors que je récupérais mes affaires dans la gueule. Il me sauta dessus, me faisant tomber au sol. Il me mordilla dans le cou puis attrapa mon oreille gauche dans sa gueule.

 _Viens !_ M'ordonna-t-il.

Je le suivis docilement trottinant derrière lui. J'attrapais sa queue dans la gueule et il me grogna dessus en retour. Je glapis joyeusement tout en observant cette partie des bois. Je n'étais pas encore passée par ici et seule l'odeur de mon loup y régnait. Je le vis reprendre forme humain et je limitais, prenant mes vêtements dans mes bras. Il me tendit une main et je la pris, le suivant au bord des bois, il regarda sur les côtés et nous fit traverser un jardin. Il poussa la porte arrière d'une maison, la referma derrière nous et me plaqua contre elle. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches, attirant mon corps contre le sien. Je lâchais mes habits et attrapa sa nuque, le retenant. Ses lèvres relâchèrent les miennes et glissèrent dans mon cou. Il laissa traîner sa langue avant de venir mordiller le lobe de mon oreille. Je gémis à la sensation, sentant l'odeur de mon excitation se répandre dans la pièce. Je lui attrapais le menton, l'embrassant sauvagement. Je forçais le barrage de ses lèvres avec ma langue et caressais la sienne. Elles dansaient ensemble. Elles se cherchaient, lentement, sensuellement. Puis il m'imposa un rythme plus intense. Son odeur, mélangé à la mienne, me rendait folle et je me concentrais sur notre baiser pour ne pas le supplier de me prendre tout de suite. Ses mains descendirent jusque sur mes fesses, puis il me souleva tout aussi vite. J'enchaînais sa taille de mes jambes, continuant de jouer avec sa langue. Je m'éloignais de ses lèvres, le temps de reprendre une respiration normale. Il en profita pour appuyer mon sexe contre son érection, me faisant gémir. Mon bassin se mouva de lui même, me frottant contre lui, cherchant un meilleur angle, un contact plus important encore. Je repris ses lèvres d'assaut alors qu'il se décida à se déplacer dans la maison. Une de ses mains quitta mon corps, ouvrit une porte et je me retrouvais allongée sur un matelas. Il se positionna au dessus de mon corps, frottant son sexe contre mon clitoris. Il abandonna notre baiser, et ses lèvres attaquèrent ma poitrine. Sa langue tournoya autour d'un de mes mamelons avant de le mordre, me faisant couiner. Il fit subir la même chose à l'autre alors que ses doigts caressaient mes cuisses. Son pouce effleura mes lèvres intimes. Mon bassin se mouva de lui même, lui demandant silencieusement d'avoir plus. J'attrapais son visage et l'attirais vers le mien pour pouvoir l'embrasser une nouvelle fois alors qu'un des ses doigts glissa entre mes lèvres. Il plaça une main sur ma hanche, me forçant à rester immobile sur son lit, alors que fit rentrer deux doigts dans mon vagin. Je gémis dans sa bouche, voulant recevoir davantage. Il fit quelques aller-retour avant de les retirer. Il me fixa, l'espace de quelques secondes avant de se placer correctement. D'un habile coup de hanche, il me pénétra. Je soupirais à la sensation. Il resta immobile, me laissant m'accommoder à l'intrusion. J'accrochais mes jambes autour de ses hanches et me mouvais, l'intimant de continuer. Il commença lentement à se retirer pour mieux revenir, avant de prendre un rythme soutenu. Ses hanches claquaient contre les miennes. Mes gémissant étaient engloutis entre ses lèvres. Ses soupirs faisaient écho à mon propre plaisir. Ses doigts se faufilèrent entre nos eux corps pour venir taquiner mon clitoris. J'haletais à la sensation de plaisir si intense. Il me consumait littéralement. Comme si je ne pouvais pas en supporter davantage. J'avais besoin de plus. Toujours plus. Il sortit soudainement de mon vagin, se redressa et plaça mes jambes par dessus ses épaules avant de revenir en moi. Je gémis plus fortement sous le nouvel angle de pénétration. Il vint une nouvelle fois caresser mon paquet de nerfs. Je n'étais plus que plaisir. Gémissement. Supplique. Je sentais mon ventre se tordre dans l'attente de la libération. Je le suppliais de me prendre plus vite. Plus fort. Ce qu'il fit. Quelques coups de rein supplémentaires et j'explosais autour de lui, l'enserrant à l'intérieur de moi, l'empêchant de sortir à nouveau. Il s'affala sur moi, caressant mes joues, mon cou, mes cheveux. Il semblait tout aussi essoufflé que moi. Je me remis doucement de mon orgasme. Mes parois intimes se décontractèrent lentement. Il m'embrassa avant de se relever. Il partit, me laissant seule dans son lit. Je fronçais les sourcils, perdue. Il revint seulement quelques minutes après et se rallongea près de moi. Je sursautai quand un tissus humide et froid glissa entre mes lèvres, me nettoyant du sperme qui coulait déjà hors de moi et de ma cyprine. J'écartais les cuisses, lui facilitant la tâche. Une fois fini, il nous fit passer sous les couvertures et me ramener contre son torse. Il embrassa mon front, me souhaita une bonne nuit, et nous nous endormîmes, comblés.

Je me réveillais le lendemain, un bourdonnement incessant dans le crâne. Je m'étirais, m'éloignant de Paul et pris la liberté de visiter sa maison. Une salle de bain était relié à la chambre. Je quittais la pièce et tombais directement sur le salon. À sa gauche, une salle à manger et une cuisine en face. L'espace était entièrement ouvert et lumineux. Les murs étaient entièrement peint en blanc et le sol en parquet foncé. La porte d'entrée donné sur la salle à mange, et une porte était vers le salon. Mes vêtements traînaient là-bas. Je les récupérais et filais dans la salle de bain. Je pris une bonne douche froide, m'habillais et filais à la cuisine préparer le petit-déjeuné. Je cuisinais des pancakes et préparais le café. Paul arriva pendant la cuisson de la pâte, et vint tout de suite me prendre dans ses bras.

« Tu as bien dormi ? » m'interrogea-t-il.

« Tu ronfles. » râlais-je faussement.

Il claqua mes fesses en réponse et sortit deux bols qu'il remplit du doux nectar noir. Je lui demandais d'ajouter deux sucres et du lait pour le mien, ce qu'il fit docilement. Je le rejoignis avec les pancakes finis.

 **« Que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui ? »**

 **« Je dois faire mon tour de garde cet après-midi. Avec Jacob comme nouveau alpha, l'entente avec les Cullens va certainement changer. Bien que je n'aime pas les sangsues, je dois reconnaître qu'eux sont différents. La blonde n'était pas obligée de soutenir Leah comme elle l'a fait. Pourtant elle est la seule à l'avoir fait. »** m'avoua-t-il.

 **« Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien fait ? »**

 **« Ordre Alpha.** » sa voix claqua froidement. **« Et toi ? Que vas-tu faire ? »**

« Je vais certainement ré-arranger l'agencement de ma chambre. »

Il hocha la tête. Nous parlâmes de Leah et il m'annonça qu'elle ne travaillerait que ce soir et que je pourrais donc passer ma journée avec elle. Il me donna son numéro de téléphone pour que je puisse la joindre. Il m'expliqua qu'elle voudrait certainement m'aider pour ma chambre et que ça nous permettrait de mieux nous connaître. Qu'elle pourrait m'expliquer les règles dans la meute. Je le remerciais et le quittais alors qu'il prenait son tour de garde. Je rentrais et comme Paul l'avait prévu, Leah fut plus qu'heureuse devenir me donner un coup de main. Nous déplaçâmes mes meubles, plaçant mon lit face à la fenêtre. Le bureau se trouva à côté de la porte, à gauche du lit. Face à lui, nous mîmes le placard. J'y vidais mes valises tout en discutant avec Leah. Nous montâmes l'étagère et nous le remplîmes de mes livres et quelques bibelots. Nous nous effondrâmes sur mon lit, épuisée.

 **« Leah ? »**

 **« Oui ? »**

 **« Personne ne m'a expliquée le phénomène de stérilité temporaire. J'étais aussi la seule louve chez les Pikunis, et dans nos légendes, il n'a jamais été question de louve. Alors … Et bien personne ne m'a jamais expliquée autre chose que les trucs de loup. »** lui dis-je, honteuse.

 **« Que t-ont-ils dis ? »**

 **« Grossièrement, les loups de là-bas, ils se modifient à cause de la présence des vampires. Pour défendre les humains, la tribu. Il y a un alpha. Je n'étais pas sous ses ordres, ni intégrée à la meute dû à ma différence. Ils m'avaient parlée du phénomène de la pensée. Je sais pour la vitesse, la force et les sens décuplés. J'ai aussi grandi, j'ai pris des formes, comme pour les gars. Ils m'ont expliquée que durant la période de mutation, alors nous ne nous modifions plus. Dans le sens, on ne grandit plus, on est figé dans l'éternité. Quand on fait le choix de cesser de muter, alors on reprend vie en quelque sorte.** » racontais-je.

 **« C'est justement à cause qu'on soit figé dans l'éternité que nous sommes stérile temporairement. Tant que tu voudras continuer de muter, alors tu n'auras plus la possibilité de procréer. Tu n'as plus tes règles n'est-ce pas ? »** s'enquit-elle.

 **« Non. »** murmurais-je.

 **« C'est à cause que nous nous transformons. Lorsque nous ne le ferons plus, alors on aura à nouveau nos menstruations et nous pourrons à nouveau envisager d'avoir des enfants. Ce sera différent pour Paul et toi. Vous n'êtes ni l'un, ni l'autre humain. Si vous désirez des enfants, alors ce sera bon. Mais ça sera renoncer à vivre l'éternité ensemble. »** m'informa-t-elle.

J'hochais la tête. Elle me proposa d'aller faire un tour. Elle me montra comment elle et le reste de la meute attachaient leur vêtement à leur patte lorsqu'ils se transformaient. Elle prit ensuite son tour de garde alors que je rentrais voir mon père. Il me sourit en me voyant et me prit dans ses bras. Nous passâmes la soirée en semble et discutâmes de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille et de ce qui allait arriver.

 **« Tu sais que je suis heureux pour toi Bells. Mais j'aimerai, s'il te plaît, que tu continues à te consacrer à tes études. Avec tout ce qu'il t'arrive, je comprends que tu n'y penses pas actuellement. Je ne cautionnerais pas que tu rates ta dernière année. »** m'avertit-il.

Nous discutâmes ensemble des solutions que nous pourrions avoir afin que je fasse ce que je voulais comme cursus universitaire. J'aurais aimé être professeur, et pourquoi pas dans cette tribu ? Il fallait prendre en compte mon imprégné puisque je ne pourrais pas faire mes études à Seattle si il ne me suivait pas. Il avait un travail ici, et je me devais de prendre ça en compte. Papa le savait. Il m'avait même proposée de faire les cours par correspondance, ou tout du moins, de se renseigner si cela était possible. Je n'y croyais pas vraiment. Je devrais en parler à Paul. Ce que je fis quelques jours plus tard. Il m'avoua qu'il lui serait difficile de quitter sa tribu ainsi et aussi longtemps. Mais il lui serait encore plus douloureux de devoir être loin de moi. Comme il le disait lui-même, il pouvait travailler à Seattle le temps pour moi de faire mes années universitaires. Le problème majoritaire que nous aurions serait de trouver un espace pour pouvoir muter. Paul avait envisager de venir nous balader au parc Olympic les week-end, mais pour cela, il faudrait revoir le traité. Ce qui engendrait une réunion avec le conseil, puis une réunion Quileute et Cullen.

Après une semaine à la Push, Leah me présenta à Rosalie. La sang-froid blonde. Elle était jolie mais elle puait. Comme tous les sangsues. Bien qu'elle vouait une haine décelable pour nos semblables, elle semblait nous apprécier. Leah avait lié une réelle amitié avec la blonde et je compris pourquoi. Elle était remplie d'amour et de compassion. Elle était à notre écoute et partageait la douleur de mon amie. Visiblement, elle avait souvent pris la défense de Leah pour le comportement des mâle et surtout celui de Sam. Il avait disparu de la circulation et j'avais fini par apprendre que le conseil l'avait banni de la tribu pour son comportement. Rosalie m'avait alors révélée son histoire, ses rêves disparues et je réalisais alors qu'elle n'était pas mauvaise. Elle était blessée et en deuil. Elle me faisait penser à maman. Elle n'avait jamais pu avoir d'autre enfant que moi et cela avait un moment douloureux pour elle. Elle aurait aimé me donner des frères et des sœurs. Elle aurait aimé pouponner à nouveau. Quand elle avait su que cela lui serait impossible, elle avait reporté tout son amour sur moi. Elle avait effacé papa, pendant une période, ne se concentrant que sur moi. Elle voulait me rendre heureuse, me combler, et elle s'y acharnait. Puis, le deuil passé, tout était revenu plus ou moins à la normal. Je ne savais pas encore ce que je pensais de cette stérilité temporaire. Paul en s'en plaignait pas et nous n'étions pas ensemble depuis suffisamment longtemps pour que j'y pense. Mais le doute s'immisçait en moi. Peut-être n'étais-je pas stérile temporairement ? Peut-être ne pourrais-je jamais avoir d'enfant ? Peut-être que je serais comme maman ?

Les mois passèrent et il me fallut plusieurs semaines pour parvenir à m'ajuster à ma nouvelle vie. Tour de garde. Études et devoirs. Papa. Paul. La meute. Mais je parvins à trouver un bon planning parmi tout ça. Paul venait à la maison quand je ne pouvais pas aller chez lui. Le simple fait d'être à ses côtés, ne serait-ce que pour faire mes devoirs me suffisaient. Tout n'était pas facile. Il y avait eu des disputes. Parfois elles débouchèrent sur des mutations en loup et louve. Parfois elles provoquèrent des séances de sexe bestiales. Le conseil s'était réuni. Ils avaient autorisé le changement de traité, à étudier avec les Cullen et surtout, à leur demander leur accord. La rencontre devait avoir lieu bientôt. D'ici quelques heures en réalité. Paul et moi en étions la cause et nous devions donc être présent en tant qu'être humain. Jacob avait été intraitable sur cela. Nous étions déjà sur place, attendant les sangsues. C'est leur odeur qui les précéda et je me retins de justesse de grogner. C'était si infecte ! Le patriarche et sa femme furent les premiers à se pointer, suivis des adolescents. Je saluais vivement Rosalie, qui me le rendit. Jacob me poussa l'épaule, donnant un coup de museau en leur direction.

 **« Bonsoir tout le monde. »** fis-je, mal à l'aise.

 **« Bonsoir. »** me répondirent-ils.

 **« Que nous vaut cette réunion ? »** compléta Carlisle.

Paul me serra la main, fronçant le nez. Je souris devant son air dégoûté.

 **« Nous aurions de besoin de revoir le traité avec vous. Ou plutôt, d'y ajouter une close avec votre autorisation. »** dis-je, le plus calmement possible.

Je les vis tous commencer à s'agiter face à moi, mis à part mon amie. Ils ne semblaient pas enclin à changer quoique ce soit.

 **« Que se passe-t-il ? »** me demanda Rosalie.

 **« Je vais partir à Seattle pour mes études universitaires. Mon imprégné, Paul, viendra avec moi. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir, désormais, que nous avons le sang chaud. Nous ne pourrons pas rester continuellement là-bas sans muter. Nous aimerions savoir, si le temps de mes études, cela vous gênerait que l'on mute dans le parc Olympic, qui est majoritairement sur votre territoire. »** expliquais-je d'une traite.

Je vis les mâles sangsues grogner leur désaccord. Rosalie et sa mère avaient l'air plutôt d'accord. La lutine ne disait rien.

 **« C'est non ! Vous allez empester tout notre territoire ! »** cracha le télépathe.

 **« Vous êtes beaucoup trop instable ! Nous n'avons aucune garantie que vous ne nous attaquerez pas ! »** siffla le compagnon d'Alice.

Ils s'emballèrent, donnant plusieurs raisons de leur désaccord. Rosalie feula, ce qui les fit tous taire. Elle leur lança un regard noir, avant de leur clouer le bec.

 **« Nous n'avons qu'une année encore à passer à Forks bande d'imbécile ! Allez vous priver Bella de son avenir par votre égoïsme ?! »** cria-t-elle.

 **« Nous pouvons très bien aller chasser plus loin si leur odeur est trop forte ! »** renchérit Esmée.

Cela eut le don de calmer les mâles. Carlisle réfléchit alors à toutes les possibilités avant de nous observer. Il était clair que Rosalie avait raison. Ils allaient devoir faire semblant dans une autre ville d'ici un an maximum. Alors pourquoi nous empêcher cela ?

 **« Bien. J'accepte ce changement dans le traité, mais ce sera temporaire et uniquement pour eux deux. »** Signala-t-il.

Ils se retournèrent et partirent dans de grands éclats de voix. Certains ne semblaient vraiment pas heureux du choix de leur père. Quoiqu'il en soit, nous pûmes rentrer chez nous. Jacob informa le conseil de la décision des Cullens, et nous continuâmes notre petite vie pendant les derniers mois de mon année. Paul et moi préparâmes notre départ plus activement avec l'aide de papa et de la meute. Ça approchait à grands pas et nous nous devions d'être prêts. Nous n'en avions pas finis avec les changements dans nos vies, Paul et moi. Celui-ci n'en était qu'un de plus après notre imprégnation.


	2. L'université

Je soufflais, posais mon crayon sur mon pupitre et m'étirais. Dieu que cela avait été long ! Mais désormais, j'étais libre. Enfin, pour quelques jours. Je relisais ma copie puis rangeais toutes mes affaires dans mon sac. Je déposais mes papiers sur le bureau du professeur avant de me presser à sortir de la salle. Mes mains tremblaient légèrement mais je savais que ce soir, Paul m'accompagnerait au parc Olympic. Je devais simplement patienter encore quelques heures. Je ne l'avais pas vu aujourd'hui. Il avait commencé tôt son travail. Je savais qu'à cette heure, il avait fini et devait probablement déjà m'attendre à l'appartement. J'étais pressée de retrouver mon homme. J'avais du le laisser de côté afin de me concentrer sur mes examens. Charlie ne l'aurait jamais laissé rester à Seattle si cela empiétait sur mes études. Je pris le bus et soupirais en m'apercevant que les places assises étaient toutes prises. Plusieurs hommes se retournèrent pour m'observer et quelques uns se levèrent pour me laisser la place. Je fronçais les sourcils mais en profitais quand même pour m'asseoir. J'enfonçais mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles et lançais ma playlist. La musique m'engloutit totalement. Je me laissais bercer par la mélodie, chantonnant doucement les paroles. Après une vingtaine de minute, je descendis et marchais jusqu'à l'appartement. J'ouvris la porte de l'immeuble, la claquant derrière moi, et courus dans les escaliers. Je déverrouillais notre porte et la refermais à double tours. Je fus accueillis par un grognement et je sursautais. Paul m'observait, les yeux sombres. Je le vis inspirer lentement avant de fermer les paupières. Il s'approcha lentement et me plaqua contre la porte. Ses mains agrippèrent les miennes fermement tandis qu'il m'observait toujours.

 **« Voilà l'une des raisons qui nous fait détester les louves telles que Leah et toi !** » gronda-t-il.

J'ouvris la bouche, choquée. Jamais il n'avait regretté le fait que je sois une louve. Jamais encore, il ne me l'avait reprochée. Jamais il n'avait été si vénéneux dans ses paroles. Je le fixais, espérant qu'il s'excuse mais il ne le fit pas. Au contraire, il me grogna férocement dessus. Mon incompréhension laissa place à ma colère alors que je me débattais contre sa poigne. Il me plaqua plus brutalement alors, inspirant une nouvelle fois.

 **« Nous sommes en janvier Bella. Et pendant trois putains de mois, je ne vais pas pouvoir te supporter ! »** cracha-t-il.

Je le repoussais d'un coup de pied dans le genou. Je m'éloignais de lui, alors qu'un sifflement sortait de ma bouche.

 **« Si tu ne me supportes plus alors dégage ! »**

Il ricana, m'étudiant de la porte d'entrée.

 **« Vous avez vos putains de chaleur de louve Bella ! »** grimaça-t-il.

Je le vis inspirer une nouvelle fois, alors qu'il reprit.

 **« N'as-tu pas senti que ton odeur a changé ? Je m'en suis rendu compte dès que je suis arrivé ici bordel ! J'ai cru que tu ne rentrerais jamais assez vite ! »**

J'ouvris la bouche, choquée par ses propos. Non je n'avais pas senti que mon odeur avait changé. J'inspirais longuement et fronçais les sourcils. La même odeur que mon excitation en beaucoup plus forte se répandait dans tout l'appartement. Je me reculais lentement en apercevant Paul foncer vers moi.

 **« Tu ne pourras pas y échapper Bella parce que tant que ta louve cherchera à appartenir au mâle alpha, mon loup, lui, voudra que tu lui appartiennes. »** continua-t-il de m'expliquer.

 **« Tu devrais rentrer à la Push Paul. Le temps que ça passe. »** répliquais-je, la voix chevrotante.

Je savais ce que tout ceci impliqué. Du sexe en abondance et peu de place pour mes études. Charlie allait me tuer si je ratais mes études. Il allait cogner Paul, lui briser chaque os, si je ne réussissais pas l'université. Je l'entendis ricaner sournoisement avant qu'il ne m'atterrisse dessus d'un bon. Sa bouche se plaqua férocement sur la mienne alors que j'essayais de l'éloigner. Il mordit méchamment ma lèvre, me faisant saigner par la même occasion. Je lui grognais dessus, les membres tremblants. Tout cela allait mal finir. Réellement. Je sentais ma louve ronronner de contentement, alors que j'étais furieuse. J'avais encore du mal, parfois, à être en accord avec elle. Au contraire de Paul qui était toujours en parfaite harmonie avec son loup interne. Il semblait toujours en telle symbiose … Je lui avait demandé une fois comment il faisait. Il m'avait simplement répondue qu'il acceptait ce qu'il était. Qu'il acceptait pleinement ce loup qui vivait en lui et qui réclamait un certain pouvoir sur sa personne. Il m'avait racontée que tant que je ne l'accepterais pas entièrement, tant que je ne laisserais pas un minimum de pouvoir à ma louve, alors nous ne pourrions pas nous accorder comme lui le faisait. J'en avais pleurer, surtout parce que j'avais cette sensation de l'avoir intimement acceptée et que j'avais compris que ce n'était pas le cas. Et je le sentais maintenant. Je n'étais pas d'accord de me faire dominer par le loup de Paul. Je n'étais pas d'accord pour vivre cette partie de la louve. Avoir des chaleurs signifiaient tellement de problème à gérer … avec l'imprégnation en plus, je savais qu'il serait difficile d'interagir normalement. Avec Paul mais aussi avec les autres. J'avais conscience que ça allait encore plus nous couper du monde.

Paul relâcha mes lèvres, léchant le sang qui y coulait. Il me serra dans ses bras, continuant d'inspirer l'odeur qui flottait entre nous. Ses lèvres traînèrent dans mon cou, alors que ses mains se baladaient sous mon tee-shirt, caressant mes hanches. Je le repoussais doucement, mes mains continuant de trembler. Il sembla le remarquer parce qu'il prit ma main et nous tira en dehors de l'immeuble. Il me poussa dans la voiture, ouvrit les fenêtres et nous conduisit en direction du parc Olympic. Je soufflais, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

 **« Bella … il faut que tu acceptes tout cela tu sais ? Mon loup va se calmer le temps que tu comprennes que tu ne peux rien faire contre lui et contre ta propre louve. Mais nous ne le serons pas longtemps. Il y a un moment où je ne pourrais plus nous retenir de te faire nôtre. Tu comprends ? Si nous ne le faisons pas, nous allons craindre qu'un autre le fasse et peu importe l'imprégnation dans ce processus. »** me raconta-t-il.

J'hochais la tête, reconnaissante qu'il me laisse le temps dont j'avais besoin pour tout assimiler. Je fus prise de panique en pensant à ma transformation.

 **« Est-ce que sous ma forme de louve cela va empirer ? »** demandais-je.

 **« Lorsque Leah a eu ses premières chaleurs, elle a du gérer une meute excitée. Bien entendu, c'était pire sous sa forme de louve. Sam lui avait ordonnée de ne pas transmuter, autant qu'elle le pouvait du moins. »** me dit-il calmement.

Je voyais, à ses lèvres pincées et ses mains tremblantes, que cela devait être vraiment dur et éprouvant pour eux, loups, de se retenir de marquer une louve comme sienne. Il reprit, m'expliquant mieux ce phénomène chez nous autres, les modificateurs.

 **« Les loups sont en ruts à cause de vos chaleurs. Je suppose que si vous n'en aviez pas, alors nous ne le serions pas non plus. Avant Leah, aucun de nous n'avait ressenti ça. Toujours est-il que chacun des loups a eu une période difficile, à se masturber autant qu'on le pouvait si nous n'avions pas de fille à proximité. Certains mâles avaient leur imprégnée, donc ça allait pour eux. Pour nous, ceux sans imprégnés, nous étions frustrés, nerveux et colériques. Plus encore pour moi, je le reconnais. Je crois que ça a été le moment où j'ai du sauter sur à peu près n'importe quelle fille. »** grinça-t-il.

J'attrapais une de ses mains dans la mienne. Je comprenais que notre transformation allait être éprouvante pour lui. Sentir mon odeur allait le rendre fou et je ne pourrais rien y faire. Enfin, si. Mais avais-je vraiment envie de sexe sous la contrainte des chaleurs de ma louve ? Je ne souhaitais pas que ce soit la seule raison pour laquelle il me voulait. Je n'aimais pas ça du tout. Je grimaçais en pensant que dans tous les cas, il finirait par flancher. Je suppose que moi-même je ne pourrais pas me contenir assez longtemps. J'aimais nos ébats et je n'étais pas prête à serrer la ceinture pour trois longs mois. D'autant plus qu'il était si attirant … encore plus lorsque nous étions sous notre forme animale. Je finissais toujours par l'observer, fixer ses gestes et ses mouvements qui étaient si sexy …

 **« Est-ce que ça dure réellement trois mois ? »** l'interrogeais-je, inquiète.

 **« La première année de Leah, ça a duré trois mois. L'année dernière, ça n'a duré qu'un mois. »**

Je soupirais, soulagée. Cette année allait être la plus dure, mais ensuite, ça irait. Non ? Paul se gara sur un accotement. Il referma les vitres avant de sortir du véhicule. Je le suivis, un peu angoissée. Nous plongeâmes dans la forêt et nous déshabillâmes en vitesse. Je me transformais dans un bruit d'os cassés en même temps que lui. Je vis ses yeux sombres me fixer alors que son museau se soulevait dans l'air. Je profitais de son inattention pour filer à toute vitesse en direction de Forks. J'entendis sa course me suivre, ses pattes frappant durement le sol. Il me rattrapa, sautant sur mon dos et me forçant à m'aplatir sur le sol. Il s'allongea sur moi, et frotta son museau dans mon poil. Je bougeais, m'allongeant sur mon flan alors qu'il me recouvrait de son poids. Il passa sa langue rugueuse sur ma tête, nettoyant mon poil. Je me dégageais, me levais et me secouais, enlevant les feuilles mortes qui s'étaient glissées entre mes poils. Il suivit mon mouvement et renifla profondément avant de grogner sombrement. Je me détournais, écoutais les bruits alentours et reculais vers mon loup. Un Cullen se retrouva face à nous, grognant en continu. Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi et ne me lâchèrent plus alors que ses narines frémissaient.

 _Le télépathe a du te sentir. Tu sens tellement fort et bon_ , gémit Paul dans ma tête.

Je me rapprochais de lui, me frottant contre sa hanche. Le vampire s'accroupit, grognant toujours sur Paul.

 _Je ne suis pas censée puer pour lui ?_ L'interrogeais-je.

 _Si. Tes chaleurs changent ton odeur. Peut-être sens-tu différemment pour lui aussi._ Répliqua-t-il.

 **« Oui, elle sent différemment. Et elle est à moi ! »** grogna le vampire.

Paul réagit le premier, sautant sur le vampire face à nous. Il lui mordit férocement l'épaule, décrochant un bout de peau qu'il cracha plus loin. Je le rejoignit d'un bon, attrapant la main du vampire qui essayait de prendre Paul par l'encolure. Je la lui arrachais et la relâchais presque de suite, un goût répugnant en bouche. J'entendis Paul ricaner dans ma tête alors qu'il avait retirais l'autre main du télépathe. Je lui tirais la langue, autant que je le pouvais, et donnais un coup de griffes au visage du monstre face à nous. Il s'éloigna, sautant sur une branche au dessus de nos têtes. Deux autres vampires arrivèrent, Rose en faisait partie. Je reconnaissais son odeur. Elle arriva rapidement et me sourit. Elle passa sa main entre mes oreilles, grattant mon poil et me faisant geindre. Le mâle qui l'accompagnait vrilla ses pupilles dans les miennes, grogna longuement avant d'attraper l'autre Cullen. Il récupéra ses membres arrachés et repartit avec lui aussi sex. Rose s'excusa pour le comportement de « Edward », baisa ma tête et repartit.

 _Tu pues maintenant !_ Ragea Paul.

Je rejouais l'attaque de Paul sur le vampire dans ma tête, observant son corps sous forme de loup se mouvoir, bondir, croquer et arracher. Je sentis mon odeur, plus forte encore, emplir l'air.

 _Bella !_ M'avertit-il froidement.

Je laissais ma louve prendre le dessus, ressassant encore et encore les actions de Paul, laissant mon odeur planer autour de nous. Elle le fixait, ne lâchant pas son regard. Je savais que nous les provoquions. Je savais qu'en laissant le dessus à ma louve, elle allait en profiter. Pour autant, je restais tranquillement en arrière. Elle lui faisait comprendre ses intentions au travers de ses pensées, sachant parfaitement qu'il captait tout ce que nous avions en tête. Elle repensa fièrement à ce qu'il avait dit sur les chaleurs, sur son intention de nous laisser le temps qu'il nous fallait. Elle lui fit comprendre qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Je grognais doucement de mécontentement. Je m'apprêtais à reléguer ma louve au second plan quand je me souvins de ce que Paul m'avait dis. Je devais accepter cette partie aussi. Je devais essayer. Je devais lui laisser un peu de pouvoir. Je grognais, toujours aussi agacée par ça. Je n'aimais pas ne pas avoir pleinement le contrôle sur moi-même. Ou tout du moins, avoir une partie de moi indépendante et réagissant tel un animal. Peut-être ne connaissais-je pas assez ma louve finalement. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que je n'étais pas en symbiose avec elle. Nous nous déplacions doucement en direction de la camionnette, gardant toujours un œil sur Paul.

 _Viens avec nous …_ murmurais-je dans sa tête.

Il nous rejoignit en quelques enjambées. Il trottina à nos côtés puis disparut. Je me re-transformais, et l'attendit. Il revint rapidement, me plaquant contre un arbre. Sa bouche attaqua immédiatement la mienne. Sa langue se fraya un chemin, venant danser avec la mienne, s'enroulant autour de ma langue. Jouant dans ma bouche et prenant le dessus. Ses mains caressèrent mes côtes, enflammant mon corps. Il les fit monter et descendre le long de mon corps, son pouce effleurant à chaque fois ma poitrine. Juste assez pour m'exciter davantage. Il pressa son érection contre mon ventre, dure et chaude. Je soupirais de satisfaction. Une de ses mains se posa dans le bas de mon dos alors que l'autre partait à la recherche de mes seins. Il caressa du bout des doigts ma peau, passant sous l'arrondi de mes seins, puis au dessus. Il effleura mes mamelons, sans jamais s'y arrêter réellement. Il continua de m'électriser du bout des doigts avant de me presser plus encore contre l'écorce. Il délaissa mes lèvres, mordant dans ma nuque alors que ses mains attrapèrent mes fesses. Il me souleva d'un coup, me faisant crocheter sa taille de mes jambes. Il relâcha la peau de mon cou, venant poser ses lèvres sur l'un de mes seins. Sa langue tournoyait langoureusement sur ma peau avant de recouvrir un mamelon. L'une de ses mains attrapa mon autre sein alors que je gémissais lourdement à toutes ces sensations. Mon bassin se mouva de lui-même, cherchant un contact plus important. Sa bouche voyagea sur mon autre sein, et ses mains se déplacèrent. L'une me soutenant, l'autre me caressant. Il mordilla mon téton, me faisant grogner, avant de bouger de façon à m'allonger dans l'herbe. J'attrapais sa main sur ma poitrine et la fit glisser fermement vers mon sexe. Je posais son index sur mon clitoris, le forçant ainsi à me caresser. Je le sentis sourire contre ma peau alors qu'il s'évertuer à me donner tout le plaisir que je lui quémandais. Sa bouche quitta mes seins et il m'embrassa derechef, imposant sa langue dans ma bouche. Je gémis alors qu'il introduisait ses doigts entre mes plis. Mon bassin bougea en réaction. Il fit quelques va et vient, avant de simplement les recourbait à l'intérieur de mon corps, me faisant crier. Il s'écarta de moi, abandonnant ma bouche et mon sexe palpitant. Je grognais, l'attrapais par la nuque et le rapprochais de moi. Mes lèvres trouvèrent facilement les siennes alors que je décrochais mes jambes de sa taille. J'écartais mes cuisses, attrapais son pénis dans ma main, et le branlais doucement. Il repoussa ma main, grognant que c'était à moi de recevoir tout le plaisir cette fois-ci. Il fit glisser ses lèvres sur mon corps, descendant sur mon ventre. Il fit tournoyer sa langue tour de mon nombril, ses doigts retournant dans mon vagin, pompant vigoureusement. Ses lèvres descendirent jusqu'à atteindre mon clitoris. Il donna un coup de langue. Je soupirais. Suppliais. Gémissais. Pleurnichais. Je l'entendis rire avant qu'il ne se mette à suçoter mon bouton nerveux. Il glissa à nouveau sa langue, continuant à faire bouger ses doigts. Je le sentis ajouter un troisième doigt, me préparant pour le recevoir. Je sursautais lorsqu'il mordilla mon clitoris. Je sentis mon cœur accélérer sa course alors que le plaisir montait de manière déconcertante dans mon corps. Mon odeur empestait l'air ambiant, se mélangeant à son excitation. Mon orgasme commença à arriver lorsqu'il arrêta tout, sortit ses doigts de mon sexe, les glissant dans sa bouche. Il vint se blottir contre moi et je l'entendis grogner dans mon cou. Ses bras prirent appuient sur le sol alors qu'il me pénétra brutalement. Je retins mon souffle alors qu'il se retirait pour mieux rentrer. J'écartais plus encore le cuisse, le suppliant d'aller plus vite. Il garda un rythme horriblement lent, me souriant sournoisement. Il se retira complètement, attrapa mes jambes, qu'il déposa sur ses épaules. Il revint tout aussi férocement que la première fois, m'arrachant un juron. Le nouvel angle de pénétration me fit rouler des yeux, savourant pleinement ce qu'il me donnait. Je devins rapidement incohérente, perdant toute notion et toutes pensées logiques alors qu'il entamait des va et vient rapide et profond. Je finis par perdre pied, l'enserrant entièrement.

Il nous fallut plusieurs minutes pour nous remettre de notre orgasme. Paul se releva et nous nous habillâmes doucement. Il me prit la main, souriant comme un gosse, et me ramena à la voiture. Nous reprîmes la route tranquillement.

 **« Bella, quand tu laisses le pouvoir à ta louve, que vous êtes en accord, tu ne t'imagines pas comme vous êtes fabuleuses. »** souffla-t-il.

 **« Je crois que j'ai du mal à accepter d'être différente à ce point. Je pensais que je l'avais fait mais en réalité, ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai beaucoup de mal avec ma partie louve. J'ai du mal à la comprendre. J'ai l'impression que ma louve est comme moi, mais en tellement plus agressive et intense en émotion …Elle a l'air assez exclusive je crois. »** répondis-je.

 **« Tu cherches trop à te différencier d'elle. C'est ça le problème. Ta louve, c'est toi. Elle te complète. C'est la partie manquante de toi lorsque tu étais uniquement humaine. C'est ça la clef chérie. »**

 **« Et quelle est la partie loup qui te complète toi ? »** lui demandais-je.

 **« Mon loup est la partie plus raisonnable, plus censée. Il est plus stratégique aussi. Sinon c'est moi. Colérique. Nerveux. Sportif. Bagarreur … »** m'affirma-t-il.

J'hochais la tête. Je suppose que si ma louve était la partie manquante, alors elle était la compassion, l'exclusivité, l'agressivité et la férocité. Ce que je n'avais jamais été auparavant et que je devenais lorsque j'étais sous ma forme animale. Les chaleurs la satisfaisaient parce qu'elle avait l'exclusivité sur Paul. Là où elle me dérangeait parce que j'avais toujours été indépendante avant l'imprégnation et les modifications. Mais perdais-je ma liberté, mon indépendance, si je laissais ma louve montrer à tous que Paul était à elle ? Peut-être pas. Je pourrais toujours aller à l'université. Apprendre. Sortir avec mes amis de la fac. Quoique, ce dernier point risquait d'être plus difficile durant les trois prochains mois. Je savais que Paul n'allait jamais essayé de m'enfermer, bien qu'il en serait capable là maintenant. Mais j'avais conscience que c'était notre différence des humains qui le ferait agir ainsi. Quand nous rentrâmes ce soir-là, nous discutâmes un long moment du phénomène. J'avais besoin d'explications plus approfondies, de réponses à mes questions. Je fis quelques recherches sur internet et j'appelais Leah pour savoir ce que Paul ne pouvait pas me dire. Je fus plus rassurée, surtout après avoir eu des informations par mon amie quileute.

Après seulement une semaine de chaleurs, j'étais épuisée. Lorsque je n'étais pas à la fac, Paul m'attaquait n'importe où. Il ne me laissait aucun moment de répits. Dès lors qu'il sentait mon odeur, il était si excité que rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. J'avais essayer de le soulager avec des préliminaires, mais à peine avait-il éjaculé qu'il avait déjà une nouvelle érection. Je ne pensais même pas cela possible ! Il m'avait simplement répondue que c'était de notre faute, à mes chaleurs et moi. Je comprenais beaucoup mieux qu'il ai sauté sur n'importe quelle fille lorsque Leah avait eu ses chaleurs la première fois. Surtout qu'aucun des garçons n'y avaient été préparés à l'époque. Paul en venait même à me tripoter en dormant. J'avais donc décider que ce week-end, Paul irait à la Push. J'avais pensé à aller chez Charlie, mais les loups allaient être fous et je préférais éviter cela. Mon petit-ami était assez mécontent de ma décision, mais il la comprenait également. Il savait que je ne pourrais pas tenir le rythme avec la fac si l'on continuait ainsi.

Je quittais mon dernier cours de ce vendredi, me frottant les yeux. Je saluais mes amis et quittais le bâtiment. Je souris en apercevant Paul au loin, appuyé contre sa voiture. C'était un rare jour de soleil à Seattle. Il avait sortit sa paire de Ray-Ban. Il avait troqué sa tenue de travail contre un jean et un tee-shirt à manche courte, moulant parfaitement ses muscles. Je perdis le sourire lorsque deux filles s'approchèrent de lui.

 **« Salut Beau-gosse ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu à la fac, dans quelle cursus es-tu ? »** lui demanda la blonde numéro une.

Ma louve grogna de mécontentement. Alors qu'habituellement je l'aurais retenue, je la laissais cette fois-ci prendre le contrôle qu'elle souhaitait. J'aperçus Paul qui m'observait, un sourire aux lèvres.

 **« Je ne suis pas à la fac. »** répondit-il calmement.

 **« Et bien que dirais-tu de venir boire un verre avec nous ? Nous pourrons faire connaissance ? »** lui proposa blondasse numéro deux.

Je m'approchais plus vivement d'eux. Bien que je savais que Paul n'était aucunement intéressé par elles, ma louve réclamait que nous leur montrâmes à qui il appartenait. Aussi, je poussais les deux pétasses d'un coup d'épaule et crochetais la nuque de Paul, l'attirant vers moi. Je l'embrassais langoureusement, sentant son érection contre moi. Lorsque je le relâchais, je souris aux deux grognasses, avant de leur répondre à sa place.

 **« Je suis navrée, mais il n'ira pas boire de verre avec vous. Nous allons aller nous envoyer en l'air comme des bêtes pendant toute la soirée. Sur ce, bonne soirée ! »** répliquais-je, gardant le sourire.

Elles me lancèrent un regard noir auquel je répondis de la même manière. Elles finirent par s'en aller alors que Paul me poussa dans la voiture. Il conduisit rapidement jusqu'à l'appartement, m'y enfermant à double tour. Nous profitâmes de notre dernière soirée avant d'être séparés pour deux jours.

Les semaines qui suivirent entraînèrent avec elle une routine. Je passais la semaine entre la fac et Paul. Puis, le week-end, il retournait à la Push pendant que je travaillais mes cours et mes devoirs afin de ne pas accumuler trop de retard. Nous nous retrouvions le dimanche soir au parc Olympic pour courir ensemble avant de rentrer. Une fois par semaine, je partais seule pour faire nos courses, après mes cours à la faculté. J'y allais toujours sans le lui dire afin qu'il n'intervienne pas et que nous ne finissions pas enfermés à l'appartement, nus et dans n'importe quelle position du kamasutra. Paul s'en était acheté un et il s'amusait à nous faire essayer toutes les positions qui lui plaisaient. Il disait que c'était maintenant qu'il fallait le faire, pendant que j'avais mes chaleurs et lui, une trique en continue. Il m'avait beaucoup fait rire avec sa théorie. Mais puisque j'y prenais autant de plaisir que lui, je ne rechignais pas. C'est après seulement deux mois et demi que mon odeur commença lentement à s'atténuer. Ça ne plut pas spécialement à Paul qui aimait pouvoir me faire plaisir à longueur de soirée, à toute heure de la nuit et tôt le matin, avant que je ne parte en cours. D'ailleurs, depuis qu'il était venu me chercher à l'université et que les deux blondasses l'avaient accosté, il se plaisait à venir quelques fois. Il le faisait toujours de manière à me surprendre. Il se laissait à chaque fois draguer par les filles qui venaient jusqu'à lui et je supposais que me voir les rembarrer lui plaisait plus que de raison. C'était aussi l'une des quelques occasions où ma louve intervenait. J'avais assimilé quelques petites choses à propos d'elle et je me battais régulièrement contre moi-même pour lui laisser plus de place. Pour ne pas la restreindre à sa forme animale uniquement.

Je soupirais face à mes devoirs. Nous étions samedi et Paul me manquait. Plus que d'habitude et je sentais cette douleur dans mon corps qui n'était pas là les autres week-end. Je décidais d'appeler à la Push, histoire de me rassurer. Paul et aucun autre gars de la meute ne me répondirent. Rageuse, j'essayais avec Leah mais je tombais sur le répondeur également. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Je me relevais de mon bureau, attrapais mon sac et mes clefs, refermais l'appartement derrière moi et partis dans le centre ville. Je pris le premier bus qui partait en direction de l'extérieur de la ville. Il me déposa aux limites de Seattle une demi heure après et je fis du stop au bord de la route. Quelques voitures passèrent sans me prendre jusqu'à ce qu'une petite tête noire ne m'accepte dans son véhicule. Une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année, qui allait à Port Angeles, m'y déposa. Je la remerciais et dès que ce fut possible, je rejoignis le parc Olympic. Je m'y transformais, portant mes affaires et mon sac dans ma gueule. La nuit était tombée, alors je me dépêchais d'aller jusqu'à la Push, traversant le territoire Cullen. Je reniflais l'odeur des loups et perçus celle de Paul au milieu des autres. Je suivis sa piste, reniflant l'air plus que nécessaire. Son odeur était mélangé à autre chose. Je grognais, allongeant mes foulées. Je me retrouvais bien vite derrière sa maison. Je me changeais à l'orée des bois et rentrais sans frapper dans sa maison. Son odeur était dans chaque pièce. Je vis toute la meute installée au salon et je leur grognais dessus, montant à l'étage. Je grognais plus fort encore, sautant sur le Cullen. Je sentis l'odeur de Leah alors qu'elle m'éloignait du vampire.

 **« Bella, c'est le Doc Cullen. Il soigne Paul alors laisse le faire s'il te plaît. »** me supplia-t-elle.

Je continuais de grogner alors que je détournais mon regard du monstre pour observer mon imprégné. Il était allongé dans le lit, des plaies sur le visage et le torse, son bras et sa jambe gauche tordus dans un angle bizarre.

 **« Que s'est-il passé ? »** grinçais-je.

Le vampire s'approcha une nouvelle fois de Paul et fit craquer ses os. Il hurla sous la douleur et je me précipitais sur lui, l'entourant de mon corps et éloignant une nouvelle fois le vampire. Son bras avait retrouver le bon angle.

 **« Écoute Bella, il ne me reste que sa jambe et j'aurais terminé. Je lui prescrirais des anti-douleurs. Laisse moi faire s'il te plaît. »** me quémanda le docteur.

 **« Je veux qu'on m'explique ! »** m'écriais-je.

Jacob entra dans la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il m'attrapa, m'éloignant de Paul alors que Cullen s'occupait de sa jambe. Je sanglotais alors que mon imprégné criait une nouvelle fois.

Dès que le docteur annonça qu'il avait finis, Jacob me relâcha et je m'écroulais aux côtés de mon loup. Jacob entreprit alors de m'expliquer que Paul était en train de traverser le parc pour revenir à la Push, comme tous les samedis, lorsqu'il a été attaqué par un des Cullen. Edward. Le temps que la meute puisse intervenir avec l'autorisation de Carlisle, Paul était déjà salement amoché.

 **« Où est-il ? »** réclamais-je.

 **« Nous l'avons attrapé et nous attendons l'avis du conseil. Il y a fort à parier que tu aies l'autorisation de le tuer puisqu'il s'est attaqué à un imprégné. Carlisle a voulu tenir tête et faire appel au traité. Mais il est bien stipulé qu'une attaque à un imprégné entraîne la mort du vampire sans possibilité d'ouverture de guerre entre nos deux clans. »** m'expliqua Jacob.

 **« Du coup, Edward est maintenu par Jared et Embry. Paul avait réussi à lui arracher des bouts de peau, une main et un bras. Seulement il a reçu des coups lui aussi, comme tu as pu le voir. »** continua Leah.

Je restais collée à Paul dans le lit et demandais si je pouvais voir Quil senior. Jacob me répondit qu'il allait le chercher. Après une vingtaine de minute, les deux hommes étaient près de nous à nouveau.

 **« Est-ce que l'imprégnation joue sur la situation ? »** voulus-je savoir.

 **« J'imagine que ce que tu veux savoir, c'est si ce que tu as ressenti était dû à l'état de Paul ? »** me questionna Quil.

J'hochais la tête, et il entreprit de m'expliquer.

 **« Lorsqu'un loup s'imprègne, il ressent beaucoup de chose. Son instinct est sur-développé au sujet de son imprégnée, ce qui lui donne l'occasion de savoir lorsqu'elle est en danger. Vous êtes tous les deux des modificateurs. Vous pouvez tous les deux ressentir lorsque l'autre va mal. »**

 **« Il va vite se rétablir Bella ! D'ici quelques heures il sera sur pied. »** m'affirma Jacob.

Je leur demandais de sortir afin de nous laisser juste nous. Cullen avait donné des somnifères à Paul mais compte tenu de notre métabolisme, il était fort à parier qu'ils ne feraient pas effet très longtemps. Je pris le temps de câliner mon amoureux, laissant mes mains vagabonder sur son corps, caressant chaque parcelle de peau. Je déposais des baises sur son épaule, lui racontant ma journée. Je lui parlais de ce que j'avais ressenti alors qu'il se battait ici, avec notre ennemi. Je vis ses paupières trembler, ses doigts commencèrent à s'agiter. Je lui serrais la main et continuer mon monologue. J'évoquais ce que les autres m'avaient dis. Je lui détaillais la manière d'envisager d'achever le vampire. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et je l'embrassais légèrement avant de reprendre. Je lui programmais notre semaine à venir, lui imposant la semaine de repos qu'avait prescris le docteur Cullen. Je savais qu'il allait vouloir retourner au travail, donc je le menaçais de diverses manières pour qu'il prenne ça au sérieux. Je repris mon souffle, sachant qu'il m'écoutait religieusement. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre de toute façon ? Je riais doucement à ma pensée.

 **« Tu sais, j'étais vraiment inquiète. »** repris-je. **« J'ai su qu'il se passait quelque chose d'inhabituelle. Les autres week-ends, je ne ressentais pas un tel manque et je n'avais pas l'impression d'être broyée de l'intérieur comme c'était le cas cet après-midi. »**

J'essuyais quelques larmes qui avaient coulé et soufflais.

 **« Personne ne m'a répondue quand j'ai appelé. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il passait, mais je le sentais. Et c'était tellement difficile … Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi Paul. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais survécu si … si il avait réussi … je ne peux pas … Je ne sais pas comment faire sans toi. Je ne crois pas … Qu'est-ce que je ferais hein ? Je ne veux pas … tu es à moi … et tu ne peux pas … toi et moi c'est pour toujours et … tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner. »** sanglotais-je.

Je sentais que mes nerfs lâchaient. Le stress et l'inquiétude que j'avais accumulé toute cette fin de journée me faisaient craquer. Je serrais plus fortement son corps contre le mien, le faisant gémir de douleur. Je m'excusais, essuyant mes larmes au fur et à mesure. Je continuais de le câliner et m'endormis tout contre lui, savourant sa chaleur.

Je me réveillais en sursaut alors qu'une porte claquait. Je me frottais le visage, embrassais le front de Paul et partis dans la salle de bain. Je pris une longue douche, détendant mes muscles. Je me pressais à me laver et me sécher sommairement. J'enfilais un caleçon de Paul ainsi qu'un tee-shirt et descendis dans la cuisine. Je préparais un gâteau au chocolat et profitais qu'il soit dans le four pour faire des pancakes. J'enclenchais la cafetière et sortis tout un tas de tasse et de cuillère. Je déposais le lait et le sucre sur la table, ainsi que la pâte à tartiner, la confiture et le sirop d'érable. Je démoulais le gâteau et le mis avec l'assiette de pancakes sur la table. Je sortis également du pain et des biscottes. La meute arriva petit à petit, les imprégnées avec. Ils grignotèrent tous un peu et me questionnèrent sur l'état de Paul. Je pris le petit-dejeuné avec les autres jusqu'à ce que j'entende mon loup m'appeler à l'étage. Je le rejoignis le plus vite possible.

 **« Tu peux m'aider s'il te plaît ? »**

J'acquiesçais et l'accompagnais dans la salle de bain. Il prit une douche en grognant toutes les deux minutes. Je l'aidais pour l'habiller alors qu'il se tenait les côtes. Alors que l'on allait descendre, il attrapa mon visage, m'embrassa et me murmura un doux « je t'aime ». Nous allâmes à la cuisine où la meute discutait bruyamment. J'installais Paul et lui servis une grosse assiette avec gâteau, pancakes et biscottes à la confiture.

 **« Bella ? »** m'interpella Jacob.

 **« Oui ? »**

 **« Le conseil a rendu le verdict. Comme il l'était prévu, tu auras l'occasion de te venger pour l'affront que Cullen a fait à ton imprégné. »**

Je souris, victorieuse et narquoise. Je savais qu'ils avaient tous envie d'achever ce bâtard. Mais ça serait à moi de le faire et j'en étais pleinement satisfaite. Je savais déjà de quelle manière j'allais le faire et rien n'allait plus me faire plaisir que de lui arracher ses membres. J'expliquais à mes amis ce que je comptais lui faire et ils en furent tous contents. J'appris que le conseil des anciens allait être présents, ainsi que mon père. Je me demandais l'espace d'un instant ce que mon père allait penser de moi, puis je haussais des épaules. Après tout, il avait attaqué Paul !

 **« Paul ! Personne ne m'a dis pourquoi vous vous étiez battus ?! »** m'exclamais-je.

Il bougonna, grogna, puis soupira. Ça lui ressemblait tellement. Je ricanais et l'incitais à me répondre.

 **« Il te revendiquait comme sienne ce connard ! Comme si t'étais à lui ! Il te voulait à cause de l'odeur de tes chaleurs ! Alors comme il est télépathe, je me suis amusé à lui montrer comme c'était plaisant pour moi, cette période de l'année et ça ne lui a pas plu. »** râla-t-il.

Je rigolais parce que je savais que c'était ainsi que Paul était. Et puis j'étais son imprégnée, je savais ce qu'il avait pu ressentir alors qu'un autre me voulait. Je l'embrassais doucement, avant de me lever. Une fois son petit-déjeuné avalé, Paul fit signe à tout le monde de partir dans les bois. Nous les rejoignîmes. Je me transformais mais allais à la vitesse de mon imprégné. Il devait d'abord se soigner avant de transmuter à nouveau. Nous savions que ce n'était que l'histoire de quelques heures. Après une petite demi heure, nous arrivâmes sur la plaine qui bordait l'océan. Les loups s'étaient positionnés en cercle, le vampire au milieu. Je savais que quelques loups se cachaient plus loin, au cas où il tenterait de prendre la fuite. Les anciens arrivèrent également. Ils rappelèrent les termes du traité et expliqua alors qu'avait lieu son exécution pour s'en être pris à un imprégné.

 **« Ce n'est pas son imprégné. Elle est à moi et elle s'en rendra compte ! »** cria-t-il, les yeux fous.

Je grognais avant de m'introduire dans le cercle. Les anciens s'éloignèrent suffisamment pour ne pas m'être en péril leur vie. Billy était installé sur le dos de Jacob. Je m'approchais lentement, repassant en boucle dans mon esprit les deux derniers mois passés avec mon Paul. Le vampire grogna fixant ses yeux sur Paul. J'en profitais pour lui sauter dessus. Je lui arrachais sa seconde main que Paul et Jared prirent. Ils firent un tas avec la main et l'autre bras. Je le vis s'accroupir, le venin dégoulinant de ses plaies et de ses lèvres. Je savais que le venin pouvait me coûter la vie. Si il pensait réellement que j'étais à lui alors il ne prendrait pas le risque de me tuer. Il commença à me tourner autour. Je l'imitais, grognant sur lui. Alors que j'arrivais près de Paul, je l'aperçus prendre de l'élan pour lui sauter dessus. Je m'élançais à mon tour, ouvrant grand la gueule et mordant dans une de ses cuisses. Je le lançais dans le sens inverse, arrachant par la même occasion sa jambe droite. Je la déposais aux pieds de Paul qui me caressa le pelage. Le vampire feula dans notre direction, prenant appuie sur son autre jambe. Jared s'approcha par l'arrière et lui décrocha son autre jambe. Le vampire tomba lourdement au sol. La peur s'infiltra lentement dans ses pupilles alors que Jacob venait à lui pour lui retirait son dernier bras. Chaque loup vint vers lui, faisant attention à ne pas être mordu. Ils plantèrent tous leurs crocs dans son corps alors qu'il hurlait de douleur. Lorsqu'ils eurent tous venger Paul d'une manière ou d'une autre, je vins finir le travail, l'étêtant. Charlie et les anciens rassemblèrent tous les morceaux et allumèrent une allumette qu'ils lancèrent. Le corps prit feu et une fumée violette s'envola dans une odeur nauséabonde.

Je m'approchais de Paul, frottant mon museau contre son épaule. Il sourit et prit appuie contre mon corps. Charlie vint m'encercler la tête et déposa un baiser entre mes oreilles. Les loups se dispersèrent et je fis grimper Paul sur mon dos. Je fis attention à ne pas lui faire mal alors que je courais pour rentrer à la maison. Nous avions l'avenir devant nous et nous allions en profiter. Nous savions que personne ne pourrait nous séparer. C'était ça après tout, l'imprégnation. Un amour plus fort que tout.


End file.
